How it all began
by Nayalicious87
Summary: Naya Rivera and Heather Morris live in Los Angeles. Both play a lead role in Glee and meanwhile became close to each other. Will they fall in love? This is our first Fanfiction so please give us a Chance.
1. Chapter 1

**How it all began**  
 _The outstanding Lovestory of Naya Rivera and Heather Morris  
_

Naya Rivera is 22 and lives in Los Angeles. One day she gets a call from Ryan Murphy, who is well known as producer of Nip/Tuck. Naya laid her book aside and is a little bit surprised when she heard Ryan's voice.

"It's Ryan. Listen I'd like to shoot a new series and wrote the whole story especially for you. You would take the lead role? Are you interested?" Naya listens closely and asks Ryan: "What's the name of your show and most important what is it all about?"

Ryan briefly explains: "The series is called Glee and it's about young people singing and dancing. You'll be a Cheerleader in Lima/Ohio who joins the new Glee Club in school. And of course there are many more performers joining in. So, are you with me?"

Naya doesn't need to think twice and agreed immediately. Ryan is happy: "Great, then we'll meet soon. Bye." She hangs up and a big smirk comes upon her face: *That's it. The chance, to pursue all my passions: dancing, singing and acting. All in one, wow.* Naya seems happy and can't hardly wait.

A few days later on the set of Glee. Naya meet her new co-actress Heather Morris. Both should become the stars of the series, Naya takes over the role of Santana Diabla Lopez and Heather plays Brittany Susan Pierce.

After a while Naya and Heather start talking each other. "Hi I'm Naya and who are you?" Heather answers: "Hey I'm Heather, nice to meet you. I'm so excited, this is all new to me." Naya sees how nervous the blonde is, slowly takes her hand and calms her down. "Take a deep breath. We can do it. I'm here if you need help, okay?"

Heather nods and is instantly fascinated by the Latina. *Naya seems so calm when she talks.*Both of them get into conversation right away and realize that on some level they match together. Almost like they known each other forever they're talking about literally everything. Deeply lost in thoughts Ryan brings the actresses back to reality and explains the first scenes of the Glee pilot episode.

While the whole cast is listening, Naya secretly hands over a small note to Heather. *Breadstix, 9pm, look forward, Naya* Heather look up and whispers quietly towards Naya she'll be there.

After the first day of shooting was over, Naya drove home and quickly getting ready for her date with Heather. *Wait, what?! That's not a date. It's only having a drink with your co-actress.* She just finished showering and get dressed as she noticed her hands are shaking at the thought of meeting Heather soon *Gosh! Naya! What's wrong with you*

Naya enters Breadstix, a local restaurant and bar in L.A. She sits down in the far corner and orders herself something to drink. She was lost in thoughts, staring into nowhere *Why can't I get this blonde beauty out of my head? That's driving me crazy.*

She doesn't even notice that Heather already standing beside her and softly touching her shoulder: "A penny for your thoughts?" Naya smiles, stand up and gives her a friendly hug. There they're again, these feelings. *That's so weird. Am I in love with her? It's freaking me out.*

"How are you?" Heather continues. "I'm fine, but I'm just done from shooting. But before we go on, would you like something to drink?" Heather nods. "So, what about you? How was your first day on set?" Heather answers but Naya isn't even concentrated as she already undress the blonde with her magical eyes.

Heather realizes that Naya is absent. She speaks sweetly: "Do you dream?" Naya snaps out of her thoughts and shakes her head. She looked up, sees the most beautiful blue eyes and gets the feeling of love, warmth and affection. She takes the blond's hand and leans forward without saying a word, kissing Heather lightly on her lips. At this moment, the world seems to be standing still for both.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. You could hear a pin drop. Naya slowly pulls away from Heathers tender lips and opens her eyes. She leans back and realizes that Heathers emotional world is suddenly upside down. The blonde literally stares through Naya while she can't decide if she should jump up and leave Breadstix or if she should seek the conversation with the Latina. Her heart is in excitement, she can barely breathe, a true roller coaster of emotions overcomes her. Finally, she releases gaze from Naya. But in the same moment panic is coming up and Heather just doesn't know how to deal with this situation. She grabs her bag and goes without saying a word. But on the way to the door she stops for a quick moment and turns around to Naya. With tearful eyes she whispers the words "I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"Please Heather, wait!" calls Naya after her pleadingly, but Heather is already gone. Naya is disappointed, but above all by herself. *What have I done? What the fuck have I done to the blonde* She pokes absently into her drink and wonders if Heather will ever speak a word to her again. She blames herself for hijacking and perhaps intimidating Heather with her kiss. And then there's Glee. How will this affect her everyday life on the set? After all, both work closely together and after this terribly kiss she doesn't know how Heather will appear opposite her. *Super Naya, you got that great again. After just one day, Ryan will kick you out because you totally messed up.* Naya can hardly think straight. She tilts her drink hastily and pays. On the way home, she tries to distract herself with some music and the first thing she hears is 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks feat. Chris Brown. *Great!* she thinks. *Why just this song that I'm going to perform with Heather tomorrow at Glee?* Annoyed she turns off the radio.

Meanwhile at Heather. She closes the door to her room and stares into the mirror. Tears slowly roll down her face. She still shivers all over and her hands getting cold when she thinks of the scene in Breadstix. *What the hell was happening? That feeling as she grabbed my hand and came closer and closer to my lips, like a free fall. And then the kiss, so warm and tender.* Many more of these thoughts went through her head. She was confused. She has been kind of aware that she has always had a certain inclination towards women, but what just happened was too much at once. After all, she knew the Latina only since today. Heather calmed down slowly and took a deep breath. *What a crazy first day* she thought and got ready for bed. She switched off the light and looked dreamily out of the window. In her mind, she let the day pass again.

The next morning on the set of Glee. Ryan has called everyone to the daily meeting to explain today's process. "'No Air' is on the program today my dears. The first joint appearance of Naya and Heather. We form two groups. Naya, Heather and our cinematographer Joaquin will go over to the recording studio and discuss the camera settings. The rest will come first with me." Ryan claps his hands and leads the way. Everyone takes their belongings and Naya realize that Heather has not even turned up yet. *Where is she?*

At the same moment she sees Heather approaching and gets a queasy feeling. Before she can say a word, Heather starts, "Hey Naya, I'm sorry I'm late. Do you have time? It's important." Naya replies: "Never mind Heather, just let's go through the scenes with Joaquin for today." Heather takes Naya's hand and pulls her closer. "I apologize for my behavior last night. I was confused and I just didn't know what to do. Just running away was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me." Naya drops a stone from her heart, but before she can answer, Heather continues with a lower voice, "I want to make it up." She smiles and gives the Latina a small piece of paper. *Breadstix, 9pm, looking forward, Heather* Naya recognizes her note that she gave to the blonde yesterday. Only that now her name is on it. She looks Heather in her eyes and smiles. "I'm glad that you give me another chance to explain everything." The two hugs until Joaquin interrupts her and asks him to follow in the recording studio.

In the evening after the second day of shooting, Naya is in her bedroom. Freshly showered, she ruffles her wardrobe a bit helplessly. *What should I wear? ... No ... that's not ... no ... gosh ...* She can't decide and lets herself fall on her bed annoyed. Her mood changes abruptly as she thinks of her appointment with Heather. At the same time only a few miles away, Heather gets ready too. She is overjoyed that Naya didn't simply reject her on the set today. After all, she would have every reason to do so.

Heather enters Breadstix first and is looking for a table for two. She sits down and is a little bit nervous, her hands are shaking. *How do I tell her she does not get it wrong? I like her. She is pretty, intelligent. I like that.* Naya enters the bar a few minutes later and searches for Heather. The blonde sees Naya approaching and gets up to hug her. "Glad you made it." Naya smiles. "Thanks for the invitation, let's sit down." The blonde is considering how to start. "Hey Naya, I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday, I shouldn't have just left, but I was confused, something like that has never happened to me." Naya calms her down. "Hey, please don't worry, everything is fine, I'm happy you give me another chance just after what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have done this but I could not resist, I'm sorry."

Heather shakes her head: "Please don't apologize, to be honest...", she hesitated. That was the perfect moment to tell her. Naya noticed a slight tremble in Heathers voice. "Oh, sweetie are you nervous, what's going on?" She could not wait any longer. "Naya ... uhm ... I don't know how to say ... I've never had such a feeling for someone like you before." Naya just looked at her silently, so Heather continued. "Naya, I really like you very much. I saw you yesterday and I thought, wow, this woman is hot as fuck, so impulsive and oh my gosh those eyes." Heather can't hold back her feelings. "I love you." Heather close her eyes, waiting for the big bang. *Now Naya will tell me that she doesn't feel that way and she will just push me away and not continue our friendship.* She kept her eyes still closed tight in fear as she suddenly felt Nayas lips on hers. She opened her eyes and could hardly believe what was happening. They stayed like that for a while. Heather wants to say something, but Naya softly grabs her in the back of her neck and pulls her closer. She gives her such a sensual kiss, so Heather dropped off all tension and let herself go. Both are floating on cloud nine.


End file.
